My Draculina
by Sinner1412
Summary: Upon surviving, Hans is taken in by the Hellsing organization and is put under Seras' care. While under the Draculina's care, Hans starts to develop certain feeling for her. He tries to confess his feelings to her but always managed to be interrupted. SxH


**This is my first Hellsing fanfic . And is going to be a Seras x Hans story X3**

**Declaimer: I don't own Hellsing.**

…**.**

It has only been days since the war with Millennium has ended. London is pretty much in ruins because of the chaos. As of right now, Hellsing is under direct order from her majesty to spread out and search for survivors and help clean up the mess that was left from the fierce battle.

…

"Report, Seras Victoria." Integra ordered sternly. Even with Millennium gone, she is still in a foul mood.

"We were able to locate several injured civilians and relocate them to the medical camps that were posted nearby for extensive care. The progress on clearing the streets from the rumble is going well." Seras said with a professional voice. Seras knows if she were to fool around now, she will be Integra's first victim to face her wrath.

"Very well, continue on with your-" Integra wasn't able to finish giving her orders because a fellow soldier just burst into her office. Such rude behavior was just enough to make Integra crack.

"State you're business soldier!" The soldier quivered under Integra's angry tone.

"Sir, we have encountered a member of Millennium! Apparently he is still alive but is in critical condition. What are your orders, Sir?" The soldier replied quickly.

"What! Seras, follow this soldier back to where this Millennium soldier is found and handle the situation. I want you to bring back this Millennium member back alive. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir." With that, Seras and the soldier left.

…**.**

"Hey, what was the situation before you left to inform Sir Integra?" Seras asked. She was quite curious yet a bit on edge knowing that a member of Millennium is still alive.

"When I left the scene, fellow soldiers tried to apprehend the wounded Millennium member but had difficulty on doing so." The soldier replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

When they reached their location, Seras was surprised to see a large wolf fending off against the Hellsing soldiers.

'_What is going on? I was sure that he died,' _Seras thought to herself recalling her battle against the werewolf. She shook her head at the thought and walked straight to the wolf. She ordered the other Hellsing soldiers to stand back.

When she was just feet away from the wolf, she locked eyes with him. Seras could see that he was completely exhausted and is still wounded. It's a wonder how he managed to live in such a critical state.

"Come now, I'm not here to fight you again. We're just trying to help you. So please submit yourself to us." Seras plead; she honestly doesn't want to harm the injured wolf. She has endured enough death already.

The wolf, or rather Hans Günsche, could see that Seras is being serious and lowered his head. Ever since he became free from the Millennium's control, he often thought about the Draculina. He was rather thankful to her because she was the one that contributed to helping gain his freedom again.

Seeing that Hans is willingly submitting himself to her, she urged him into the truck that she came in so she could take him to the Hellsing manor.

Remaining in his wolf form, Hans sat himself down on the passenger sit, waiting for Seras to settle herself on the driver's sit. Seeing Hans waiting for her in the passenger sit made her giggle a bit, she thought Hans looked rather cute, almost like a dog waiting for its master. Believing that she won't have any trouble with him, she ordered the other soldier to continue on with their duties while she took care of Hans.

Once Seras settled herself on the driver's sit, a voice entered her mind.

'_Vhy are you doing this?'_

Instantly Seras looked at Hans and asked, "Was that you who asked the question?" She was quite surprised to see him nod his head. It was surprising because she thought she only has a mental link with Pip and Alucard.

Again, Hans asked the same question.

Without thinking Seras replied, "Because I would rather not kill you." With that, she started up the truck and made their way to Hellsing manor. Truthfully, she wasn't lying. She honestly doesn't want to kill the former Millennium member or rather she doesn't want to kill at all.

Suddenly she remembered that she was told that Hans was in a critical condition and looked once over at the wolf beside her. From what she can tell, he looked rather fine than someone in a critical condition. Regardless of whether or not he is in critical condition, she still should get him checked before reporting back to Integra.

'_Police Girl, it would be a waste of time to do that.' _Suddenly Seras could hear her master's voice in her mind.

'_Master? What do you mean?'_

'_He's a werewolf, Police Girl. His kind recovers quite fast, just as we do.'_

'_How do you know that, Master?'_

'_Have you forgotten how long I have been living, Police Girl? I know a lot about his kind but I'll safe that for later. You should rather hurry Police Girl, Master is getting quite impatient.'_

With that Alucard cut off their mental link with each other.

…

Once they reached the manor, Seras led Hans to Integra's office. As soon as they reached the office door, Seras knocked and waited patiently for the ok to enter.

_Knock Knock_

"Enter."

…

**Sorry if it was unpleasing to you readers, I don't really have much reference on this anime/manga. I would appreciate your insight and advice on how I should go about with this story.**


End file.
